


A Chance Encounter

by Babettefanfic51



Series: We Deserve This [1]
Category: Actor RPF, DCU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally enjoyed the television show and of course everyone knew they were dating, but why she ended up with that other guy is beyond me.  Anyway, Teri and Dean forever!  Let me live in a fantasy world.  This is the first in a series of stories for TeriDean.  Here's the first part.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/lois%20and%20clark/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagemulti.jpg)   


_A Chance Encounter_

Teri stood on the other side of the large banquet hall and she couldn’t believe her eyes. She had heard the rumors about his new arm candy, but there they were together. Their relationship started several months ago, according to the tabloids, but she thought it was publicity or maybe they were planning a movie together. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. She was hanging all over him. _What is it with him and blondes anyway?_ She rolled her eyes.

Dean looked bored, but he also looked fantastic. He really could fill out a tux. She couldn’t help how her heart skipped a beat at seeing him again. It always happened. She took a sip of champagne, trying to calm her racing heart. She wished she had brought a date, but her last relationship had ended badly over six months ago, and she wanted to take her time and enjoy life and enjoy being single again.

She closed her eyes remembering those awful months after their show went off the air. They were both pretty shell-shocked. They wanted so badly for the show to continue. Their characters were married with a child, and there were so many stories waiting to be told, but it was not to be. Back then, she had just started a new relationship with her then future husband, and Dean was just getting involved with someone too. That didn’t stop them from being together for months after the show ended. They consoled and took comfort in each other. 

They tried to stay away, but the pull was too strong. She guessed they were so involved with their characters that they couldn’t seem to separate themselves and return to the real world. That was what she told herself at the time, but now, she didn’t know what to think. It was so long ago, but Teri remembered those days like they were yesterday. _This happens every time I see him. I have to stop this, but every man since Dean, I can’t help comparing them to him, even her ex-husband, and they never measured up. Why is that? You know why, Teri._ Her inner voice was adamant. _Just admit it. I still want him. I’ll always want him. It’s lust, that’s all it is. That’s all it ever was. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Teri, if it makes you feel any better._ It didn’t.

“Teri, is that you?” Dean was so thrilled to see her again. She looked amazing as always. She’s just as lovely as the first day they had met. It seemed that every time they run into each other at these functions, they would avoid each other like the plague. It was time to stop that. He just wanted to talk to her for a few minutes and reconnect. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

Teri turned around at the sound of his voice. “Hi, Dean, it’s good to see you again.” Teri tried to sound natural, but that came out too giddy. She couldn’t help the way her eyes wandered over his face. It really was good to see him.

“You look wonderful,” Dean said. He didn’t really think anything was wrong with it, so he took an extra step towards her, took her into his arms and gave her a hug. He looked around. “Are you alone this evening?” _Why did I ask that? It’s none of my business._

“Yes, I’m alone. Dean, where are your manners? Good evening, wait, don’t I know you? You look familiar. It’s Mindy, right?” _Of course, it was Mindy from the show. Why in the world did he hook up with her? It’s none of my business._

“My name is Jessica Collins, Teri. I worked on the show for over two years. You do remember me don’t you, or have you lost your memories already?” Jessica snickered. _Who did she think she is anyway? Just because she has a hit television show and was making millions. Show off!_

Teri could feel her blood pressure rising. If this Jessica ... or whatever her name was, wants a fight, then she’ll get it. She didn’t know who she was messing with.

Dean was watching the two of them, and he couldn’t help silently snickering. It was like it was 1994 all over again. They hated each other then and they hate each other now. Dean suddenly had a thought. _That’s why I started dating her, because Teri would know, and she would be jealous._ He finally admitted it to himself. He was in big trouble. 

Suddenly, Dean’s cell phone went off. It was the nanny. “I have to take this, I’ll be right back. Now, ladies, behave yourselves.” He hoped they didn’t kill each other before he got back.

“You want him, don’t you?” Jessica asked, getting right to the point.

“Of course I don’t want him. Dean and I are friends. We care about each other. We haven’t seen each other in years.” Teri hoped she sounded convincing.

“I don’t believe you.” Jessica could see right through her. It was in every look she gave him.

“I really don’t care what you believe, Mindy.”

“It’s Jessica.” _Damn her._

Just then, Dean came back. “Is everything alright, Dean? How’s Chris?” Teri asked concerned.

“He has a temperature, so we can’t stay.” He turned to Jessica. “I’m sorry, we have to leave. I’ll make this up to you, I promise.”

“But Dean, we just arrived a few minutes ago. Do we have to leave? Can’t the nanny give him an aspirin or something?” Jessica whined. 

Teri and Dean stared at her both having the same thoughts. _What kind of a person am I dating? What kind of a person is he dating?_

He turned back to Teri. “I’m sorry, Teri. I wish we had more time to talk.” He stared at her unable to tear his eyes away. She stared at him and she couldn’t pull her eyes away even if she wanted to.

Jessica pulled Dean’s arm. “Alright, Dean, we should go now. Dean, let’s go.”

“Goodbye, Teri. It was good seeing you again.”

“Bye, Dean. I hope Chris will be alright.”

“Thanks.” Dean finally pulled his eyes away from Teri. He had to force himself to get his act together and get his date out of there.

Teri stared after them in shock. _What just happened? What was that look he gave me?_

Just then a dear friend came up to her.

“Teri, are you alright? That was Dean wasn’t it?” It was Hana. She could tell Hana anything, and as her friend, she couldn’t hide anything from her.

Teri took a deep breath, took a sip of champagne, and faced her friend. It was all over her face. She didn’t need to say anything.

Hana understood. “Oh, honey, let’s go take a walk and you can tell me everything.”

“Thanks, Hana. I don’t know what I would do without you.” They headed for the terrace to talk.

##

Several hours later, her feet were beginning to hurt, and it was almost midnight. Guests were starting to leave the banquet. Dean had left before nine. She just realized she was waiting for him to come back. _Just go home, Teri._

Then she saw him. He was standing by the door staring at her. He suddenly turned and left the hall. _He wants me to follow him._ She gulped down the last of her champagne, but it wasn’t the champagne that had her head spinning or her heart pounding. It was Dean and he was waiting for me to join him. Should I follow him? She thought about it for a second, as she left the hall. She saw him again at the front door. He watched her for a second, as he left the building. She got her coat from the coat room. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was getting light-headed.

Dean was standing by his car, a black Mercedes. He held the door open for her. She got in without saying a word.

They drove along the beach for a while. Neither of them spoke, afraid to ruin the moment with words.

“How’s Chris? Is he alright?” Teri asked. She couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“He’s fine. It was a low grade fever. I gave him some aspirin, and he went back to sleep.”

“I’m glad." She paused. "Dean, what are we doing?” She watched him drive. He griped the steering wheel. His jaw worked.

“We’re talking. I’ve missed you Teri.” He glanced at her then to see her reaction.

“Dean, we haven’t talked in years, and I … I’ve missed you too very much.” She couldn’t deny it. She smiled at him.

“There’s a very discrete hotel up the road.” Dean let that hang in the air for a moment. She didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Teri? I’m sorry. I’ll take you home.”

Teri reached out and touched his arm. She couldn’t help herself. She touched his hair at the temples, then his ear, then his cheek, and then his mouth.

Dean almost drove the car off the road. “We’re almost there.”

Teri laughed. _What was it about this man? She would find herself up late at night asking that question and never finding the answer. He was just Dean. Someone she felt comfortable with, someone who cared about her, someone who understood everything about her and then some._ “It’s still there, isn’t it? Even after all this time?”

“Yeah, I knew it the moment I saw you again at the book signing. I couldn’t keep my hands off of you, and you felt it too, didn’t you?” Dean asked, knowing the answer.

“Oh, yeah, I felt it. I told myself. Oh, he’s just being a friend, but I could see it in your eyes." She paused as she stroked his hair. "You wanted me. I wanted you too.” Teri said, admitting it at last.

Heart pounding, he took a deep breath at her admission. “We’re here. I’ll go in first, then I’ll come back and we’ll enter through the side door. Is that ok?”

“That’s fine. Hurry back.” Teri said, smiling.

Dean practically ran inside the hotel.

##

As they entered the hotel room, Teri stood in the middle of the room not quite believing this was happening.

Dean came up behind her and removed her coat. He then moved her hair aside and kissed the side of her throat. “It’s been so long, Teri. I don’t know if I can hold back. I want you so much.”

Teri moaned low in the throat. “Let’s just let it happen, and no matter how slow or how fast, we’ll take our time later.”

“Humm, I like the sound of that.” He turned her around and kissed her like he’d wanted to do since he first saw her in the banquet hall. He wanted to take his time, but she was so open to his kisses. His mouth wandered down her throat as they began removing each other’s clothes. It was hard for both of them considering they couldn’t stop kissing each other. They fell on the bed laughing; then they both sobered. He slowly began his exploration of her beautiful body. She was so lovely. 

He remembered their time together so long ago, and his heart felt like it would explode with his love for her. He still loved her. How could he not? She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. His mouth deepened the kiss while his hand cupped her cheek, then as he broke the kiss, tilting his head the other way and hungrily dove back in for more. Finally, they were together again as it should have been for so long. So many years gone, but they were still in the prime of their lives. They still could make it. They still had a chance.

Teri felt lost beneath him. He was such a skilled lover, and he was still so handsome and strong. He hasn’t changed at all. He really was in great shape. I guess all those action movies he made kept him active and well toned. And he was very well toned. His arms, his legs, all of him were hard and firm in all the right places. She couldn’t stop touching him. He was touching her in all the right places too. 

“Teri, I’ll get the condoms.” He said between kisses. “They’re in my jacket pocket. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright.” Teri moaned and stretched. “Dean, hurry, please.”

“I’m here. Teri, I...” He couldn’t finish. _Was she ready to hear it? She won’t be surprised, but I’ll wait. I don’t want to scare her off._

“Yes, Dean, what is it?” He seemed like he wanted to say something.

“I can’t get enough of you.” He kissed her with all the love that he felt for her, hoping to convey his feelings in his actions.

“Umm, I feel the same way,” Teri said and smiled at him. 

And then he was kissing her over and over again, as if he couldn't get enough, not now, not ever.

All too soon, they were on the bed underneath the sheets, naked and in each other's arms, and when their bodies finally touched hip to thigh and their legs entwined, it was like coming home at last. They both breathed in the other, taking in this moment, both thinking about the past and all the missed opportunities.

"Oh, Dean," she breathed in his ear getting more and more excited by his kisses. This is what she'd been waiting for ... longing for, she admitted to herself. Dean groaned at her responses as her hand made its way to his erection. He kissed her hard then as passion burst to sweet life between them. Her arms were around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire. His hand roamed over her curves and then he touched her there, his fingers moving over her folds that were slick with desire for him.

"Dean!" She gasped when his finger slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Teri wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him. He had to have her, as he pressed gently against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him.

He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body caressing him and responding to him.

Teri felt the fire burn low in her belly and it grew hotter as Dean pressed back into her then he repeated the motion over and over again and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure. 

Dean was with her every step of the way, as she clung to his shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion.

"Dean!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side.

After they came back down to earth again, he kissed her temple, holding her close.

“Dean? That was wonderful. This night has been like a fantasy for me.” More like a dream come true, if she were honest with herself.

“Yeah, me too, only it was real. We met by accident and here we are. Do you have any regrets, Teri?” He had to ask her.

“No, Dean. Do you?”

“Not on your life. I wouldn’t change a minute of it.”

“I’m so glad.” She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him. She could see he wanted to say something. “What are you thinking?”

Dean took a deep breath, trying to put his thoughts and feelings into words. “I was thinking ... I don’t want this night to end.” He touched her cheek. “I don’t want us to end. I don’t know if I could bear being away from you again, Teri. The pain of our break-up lasted more years than I care to think about.”

“Oh, Dean.” She pulled him close. “I feel the same way, but how do we make this work? You know what people will say. The tabloids would have a field day.”

“You know we’re not the first, nor will we be the last couple who fell in love on the set. We tried to make it work with other people, and look how that turned out. We’re both single parents. Our kids will adjust. They need siblings. We could give them that, Teri, you and me.” _Have I said too much?_ He could see she was mulling it over.

She suddenly leaned up on her elbow then touched his cheek. _We really do think alike. It’s uncanny sometimes._ She leaned down and kissed him then, letting him know how she really felt.

“Well, what do you say? I’m willing to give it shot if you are?” Dean hoped she would at least think about it.

“Why don’t you ask me at our 50th wedding anniversary party?” Teri asked with a twinkle in her eye, shocking him.

Dean’s eyes popped right out of his head. “Teri? Come here you!”

They both laughed and laughed, and then the laughing stopped.

The end!

##

A/N: When I found out recently that Dean was dating ‘Mindy,’ you know I couldn’t resist this. Reviews and 'kudos' are love!! Thanks.


End file.
